Lonely No More
by problematick
Summary: Post Boomerang, Songfic. Mac has given Harm every chance to have her, but he still is wary of her wiles. Can one song convince her that he's not just pushing her away? Second chapter up! Reversed POV's!
1. Mac to Harm

AN: Okay, this one came to me in the car (like many and/or all of my song-fics do) while I was riding around. I set it after Australia and Bug-me and whatnot. I thought that the timeline sorta fit. I know this song wasn't out then (2001, maybe?) but bear with me and pretend, okay? It's fanfic land anyway.

Spoiler: Boomerang Part 1 and 2, I suppose.

Disclaimer: The song Lonely No More belongs to Rob Thomas, and the only thing of JAG that I really want to own is a box set of season 2-10 DVD's. Obviously that hasn't come out yet, and I currently have spare change to my name.

* * *

1309 Local  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia

Harm clicked closed his email and looked for his partner across the bullpen. Spying her in her office, he straightened his gold wings and took a moment to fix his appearance before leaving his seat and knocking on her doorframe.

"Hey, Mac. Got a minute?"

"Yeah, sure, I can spare one." She finished a quick note and looked up from her papers, shaking her head to move her bangs out of her brown eyes.

"Good. I wanted to ask you a question." He fidgeted nervously, closing the door to her office quietly before returning to lean on the leather chair in front of her desk.

"Yes?" Mac arched a brow at his shyness; his averted eyes and soft words gave him the demeanor of a cute geek trying to ask out the head cheerleader to prom.

"Well, um. How would you...no. Uh, could I...?" He shook his head, dissatisfied with his wording. Clearing his throat, he tried to shake off his odd lapse of articulation. "Do you...want to...you know, have dinner with me?" He finally glanced up from picking a lintball off his cap, blinking his blue eyes hopefully.

"I..ah...well..." Mac stumbled over her words, frankly at a loss for what to say. She didn't regain her speech fast enough as Harm sighed irritably and turned away, looking crestfallen for a fleeting moment.

"No? Is that it, Mac? You were offering yourself up on a silver platter in Australia, but now you won't go to a simple restaurant here with me?" She stood up a little straighter, feeling indignant.

"I believe I had more dignity than you give me credit for, and second, it was in AUSTRALIA. Thousands of miles and a few oceans away from all this! The reason I asked you then was so I wouldn't have to now."

"Well it seems like you can't make up your mind; first you want to, now you don't. I'm not the only one running hot and cold here, Marine."

"Hot and cold? You're going to start THAT argument? Don't even Flyboy, because you've shown and withdrawn interest more times than Oprah has lost and gained weight." Scoffing, she leaned back and crossed her arms, staring defiantly at him.

"Obviously something about being in a different country changes you, Mac, seeing as that we're back in the States you've raised all your walls again. Except maybe for the jerk-off Aussie." Suppressing the rest of his choice words for the other man, he glared back at her.

"If it matters to you at all, he was involved in a tragic accident with a native marsupial." Harm just about choked on his laughter, but coughed and passed it off. Catching his breath, he patted his chest.

"He _what?_"

"You heard me. The details were a bit fuzzy though, the authorities didn't say much..."

"I bet they were fuzzy alright," he muttered under his breath, a grin tugging at his lips before she spoke again.

"You know what, Harm? If you're going to be like this, petty and jealous, then my answer is NO. And I think you can get your sorry six out of my office right now." Striding to the door, she held it open and stared straight ahead as Harm huffed and stormed out, crossing the pen and slamming his office door shut at the same time she did. Everyone winced at the sound, and hoped that they could avoid being in the way of their next blowout.

* * *

2030 Local  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia

The Commander found that it was too late to be working any longer, and shuffled papers, stuffing them in his briefcase to glance over before bed tonight. Hearing a clatter, he leaned over and picked up a jewel case. Without thinking he threw it in along with the rest, thinking that Bud might've given it to him and he just forgot. Upon arriving home he sank into his couch and pulled out the CD.

_/Hmm...well it looks to be audio, so I'll just stick it in the stereo./_ He didn't pay attention to the handwriting that had written his name neatly across the front before closing the player and starting it. A little static scratched before he sat down and froze, hearing her voice instead of Bud's.

(Harm, you know who this is. I can't stand this dance, and I refuse to play along with your little games anymore. This is my way of saying what I need to say. Hope you get the message, you insensitive jerk.) With that her voice clicked off, and he sat, staring up at the ceiling blankly, wondering what was next.

Now it seems to me  
That you know what just to say  
Words are only words  
Can you show me something else  
Can you swear to me that you'll always be this way  
Show me how you feel  
More than ever baby

What...the hell? He'd only heard this song once before, and his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to decipher the message in this. _/Does she mean that she..still wants to be with me/_ Obviously he still hadn't quite grasped the concept that he was being an ass about things yet.

I don't wanna be lonely no more  
I don't wanna have to pay for this  
I don't want another lover at my door  
It's just another heartache on my list

I don't wanna be angry no more  
You know I could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me know for sure  
I don't wanna be lonely anymore

_/Mac! I..want to be your lover, but not just for one night. I want to be there every night, from now until eternity. I tried to start today; wasn't that enough? I..have caused you heartache...but I don't want you to be angry either.../_ Slowly it sank in that his behavior might not have been sparkling, and quite damaging to their 'relationship', in fact. Shit.

Now it's hard for me with my heart still on the mend  
Open up to me, like you do your girlfriends  
And you sing to me and it's harmony  
Girl, what you do to me is everything  
Make me say anything; just to get you back again  
Why can't we just try

He knew that those words weren't exactly right, but he got the gist of them. She DID still want to give him a chance; and he almost lost it. _/It's so hard to let you in, Mac. Because you've broken me down before. Even though you were there to pick me back up and put me together again, it's scary not having my control./_ He sighed before contemplating a few of the other words in the verse. Did he really do all that to her? (Yes, yes he did, folks.)

I don't wanna be lonely no more  
I don't wanna have to pay for this  
I don't want another lover at my door  
It's just another heartache on my list

I don't wanna be angry no more  
You know I could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me know for sure  
I don't wanna be lonely anymore

_/I think we've both paid the price of not being true to each other. We've both done enough to each other, and for each other. You could never stand for anything less than perfect; you deserve MORE than perfect. I only hope that you can stand for me./_

What if I was good to you, what if you were good to me  
What if I could hold you 'til I feel you move inside of me  
What if it was paradise, what if we were symphonies  
What if I gave all my life to find some way to stand beside you

_/I'll be good to you, Mac. I promise. You've been more than good to me, I think. Standing beside my stubborn side for all these years, and we've both nearly lost our lives for each other. I think that's enough. Every time we can be together without screwing up will be paradise, and I hear symphonies of music every time you speak. I would do anything to hold you, Mac. I will give anything. Let it be enough, Lord, please/_

I don't wanna be lonely no more  
I don't wanna have to pay for this  
I don't want another lover at my door  
It's just another heartache on my list

I don't wanna be angry no more  
You know I could never stand for this  
When you tell me that you love me know for sure  
I don't wanna be lonely anymore

Harm gathered his keys and pulled on a black shirt over his white tank. Shoving his legs through jeans, he ran a hand through his hair and gave up on it after one glance in the mirror. He stopped in front of the stereo after his frantic clean up to listen to the last 20 seconds of the song, its message still playing in his mind.

I don't wanna be lonely anymore  
I don't wanna be lonely anymore  
I don't wanna be lonely anymore

_/You won't be lonely anymore, Mac. Not anymore, I promise./_ He turned off the CD player and exited his apartment, running down the stairs to his SUV and revving the engine to get to Mac's faster than he had ever gotten there before.

* * *

2207 Local  
Mac's Apartment  
Washington, DC

Mac looked up confused at the fevered banging on her door, and crossed the room, adjusting the strap on her tank top before gasping at the sight of a passionate looking Harm; it was pretty damn sexy folks, and Mac was having a hard time keeping her knees from giving out when his smile flashed at her.

"I got your song." She blinked a few times before leaning against her door for support and trying to play off her moment of weakness against that grin.

"So you did." She arched a brow at him, waiting for him to make the first move.

"I'm ...sorry, Mac." He hung his head and apologized, humbly and honestly. Her heart fluttered when he raised those beautiful blue eyes to her again, though Harm was having a tough time keeping them on her face as she looked pretty damn cute in some Marines boxers and a tank top. She ushered him inside, but he didn't take a seat. Closing the door, she crossed her arms.

"Well..." she began, but he didn't let her finish. Putting a finger on her lips softly, he gripped her shoulder lightly.

"Shh, please. Let me get this out before I can't anymore. That song said more to me than anything else has in a long time. And I guess that goes to show just how stubborn I am, because you've been telling me all along what I need is you. And you're right. So when I say I love you, Sarah," he smiled at her sharp intake of breath, "trust me; I know for sure. I can feel it right here." He took one of her hands gently and placed it over his heart, which began beating very hard at the closeness of her body.

"Harm...I...I don't know what to say." Her heart rate increased as well, and she found herself drawn in to slip one arm around him. She looked up from a spot on his chest that she had been studying intently and finally met his gaze, feeling that those azure hues pierced her very soul.

"You don't have to say anything..." He leaned down tentatively, and brushed her lips with his. She leaned up and captured his before they got too far away and began a hungry kiss; their tongues dueled for control and they finally broke apart when the need for oxygen overpowered them both. Breathing heavily, a smile curled both their lips and Mac hugged him tightly, biting a bottom lip swollen from his kisses before whispering to him.

"I love you too, Harm. I love you too."

"I promise that you won't be lonely anymore, and that I'll open up to you and I'll-" he was silenced by another kiss, and any other talk was forgotten as they made their way to her bedroom; finally about to prove to each other what they were worth.

* * *

AN: Blah, the ending just kinda went bleh on me, but I think it turned out okay on the whole. Now, I had another idea for it to be a Harm to Mac situation. Anyone want to see me do that one? Review to let me know, or just tell me how great I am. That works too. :D 


	2. Harm to Mac

AN: Due to popular demand, I am going to give you a second attempt at Lonely No More. This is the Harm to Mac version of the song. Let's pretend that Harm has a time machine and got this song from the future, eh? I am also just assuming that they're both in the same hotel. Cut me some slack, I haven't seen this episode in QUITE some time. All I'm going on is the little clip from "Fair Winds and Following Seas". (cry for ten minutes, sniff) Set right after their little convo on the boat. We'll just say that instead of going to that fair or something, they go back to the hotel. I also can't remember if she is a Major or a Colonel, so if I'm wrong, oh well. :D Oh, one more note; alix33, you are going to get your wish. That's all I'll say for now. On with the show!

Spoiler: ...for the last...chapter? ;D No, this is going to be still set in Australia. Don't complain about how it might be a few years before Rob Thomas is even famous.

Disclaimer: Hum. ... I can't think of anything funny today. Just don't own 'em. Wouldn't have had multiple heartattacks over the years if I did. No ownage of the song except on CD either. Blah.

* * *

Mac sighed, crossing her arms and gazing at the bridge Harm had mentioned.

_/We are going to wait that long, aren't we Flyboy? Even though it seems like it has been an eternity already, I guess it's only been a few years./_ While the Major was musing, the Commander by her side was lost in thought as well, his blue eyes clouded over by confusion and his brows furrowed in frustration. He finally broke the silence in a low voice.

"Hey Mac, I ... I want to give you something when we get back to the hotel, okay?" She turned her chocolate hues on him, but he refused to meet her eyes. Shrugging, she agreed.

"Okay, Harm." Stifling a yawn she waited in the lobby for him to return once they got back to their temporary quarters. He handed her a jewel case without a word, only nodding and going back the way he came. Without even forcing a smile she took it and went her own way, using the electronic key to get into the small room.

_/What could you possibly want now, Sailor/_ She took her time getting changed (into the Russia nightgown, no less!) before putting on a light robe and placing the CD delicately into her personal player. She blinked at the new music reaching her ears and listened hard to the voice coming at her.

Now it seems to me  
That you know just what to say  
Words are only words  
Can you show me something else  
Can you swear to me that you'll always be this way  
Show me how you feel  
More than ever baby

Mac slowly sank onto the bed in her room, almost hearing Harm's voice instead of the singer. _/Do you mean you're not pushing me away this time? I do swear I'll be like this, Harm. Always. I tried to show you how I feel./_

I don't wanna be lonely no more  
I don't wanna have to pay for this  
I don't want another lover at my door  
It's just another heartache on my list

I don't wanna be angry no more  
You know I could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me know for sure  
I don't wanna be lonely anymore

_/You think you're the only one that's been lonely? When I've been going home to an empty apartment for 6 plus years? There were plenty of heartaches in my past, and some of them are trying damn hard not to stay there, but I've had enough of lovers at my door; but I guess you have too, then.../_ She thought of what this meant, coming from Harm, and her small wave of indignant anger dissolved. _/I don't want to have to pay with more heartache, Harm./_

Now it's hard for me with my heart still on the mend  
Open up to me, like you do your girlfriends  
And you sing to me and it's harmony  
Girl, what you do to me is everything  
Make me say anything; just to get you back again  
Why can't we just try

Mac had to laugh softly at the lines, because it seemed he knew she opened up to Harriet more than anyone else. Despite her gossipy ways, the Lieutenant was trusty, and a great friend. Tilting her head to one side and propping herself up on the fluffy hotel pillows, Mac absently ran a finger over the CD player, wondering if she really did all that to him. (Yes, yes she did.) When she realized it was pretty much true, she grinned to herself, knowing that no other woman had made him as nervous, or as happy, or as anything as she did. _/I want YOU back too, and I just asked you why we couldn't try. Is this your answer? Were you really that insecure/_ It amazed her how sensitive he could be sometimes.

I don't wanna be lonely no more  
I don't wanna have to pay for this  
I don't want another lover at my door  
It's just another heartache on my list

I don't wanna be angry no more  
You know I could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me know for sure  
I don't wanna be lonely anymore

_/Harm, you act like I want to be lonely too! How wrong could you be/_ He was handsome, and smart and quick with most things, but honestly, Harm was one of the most dense people she knew when it came to feelings. How long had it taken him to give her this? Too long, really. Too long. _/I'm tired of being angry with you Harm -besides the small little fight now and then. I can't stand for much more of this, either./_

What if I was good to you, what if you were good to me  
What if I could hold you 'til I feel you move inside of me  
What if it was paradise, what if we were symphonies  
What if I gave all my life to find some way to stand beside you

_/If we were good to each other, we wouldn't be in this sort of mess! But I know it would be paradise to have you with me, and I would hear symphonies of music every time you were - well, every time you ARE near me, I hear angels singing. I think we've given enough to be with each other - both of us risking our lives. I think I've given my life, and you've given yours./_ Mac bit back a rather naughty thought about the second line, musing on how it would be vice versa in their situation - hopefully soon!

I don't wanna be lonely no more  
I don't wanna have to pay for this  
I don't want another lover at my door  
It's just another heartache on my list

I don't wanna be angry no more  
You know I could never stand for this  
When you tell me that you love me know for sure  
I don't wanna be lonely anymore

_/I think we've paid our dues, and it's time we got all the facts straight and laid out on the line. I'm willing to put my heart out on my sleeve - hell, I already have! But knowing for sure about loving you? I think I've known all along - I say I don't believe in love at first sight, but I think that day in the Rose Garden was it for me./_ Mac closed her eyes, seeing his face in front of her, and whispering an apology to her imaginary picture.

I don't wanna be lonely anymore  
I don't wanna be lonely anymore  
I don't wanna be lonely anymore

_/I've done my share of waiting, you've done your share of waiting, and now, neither one of us is attached. I'm tired of going to a dark apartment, with nothing to look forward to besides work and my own company. I really **don't** wanna be lonely anymore, Harm. Please, don't let me be./_ As the lines faded and her CD automatically stopped, Mac pulled the headphones off her ears and pulledthe light lace robe tighter around her and put her feet into white slippers, grabbing her key and intending to find Harm's room. Opening the door she froze when she saw a pair of feet in front of her. Slowly raising her brown eyes, she looked over the tall figure, knowing who it was immediately - she'd only been fantasizing about that solid body for a few years! Mac felt her pulse quicken when her eyes found his face, his eyes turned humbly down on the ground.

"Harm," she breathed, taking one step back as he leaned against her doorframe.

"You listen to the song, Mac?" He still wouldn't raise his eyes, and she nodded before realizing her couldn't see her.

"Yes."

"You get it?"

"Yes." She couldn't bring herself to speak more than that one affirming word, and mentally smacked herself. _/All those thoughts before and we can't get an 'I love you' out of this! Smooth, Mackenzie, real smooth./_ At this point, her brain felt like abandoning her, while her heart was beating a mile a minute, threatening to burst from her chest. It drowned out the rest of her thoughts, and at the moment she would've sworn up and down that you could've heard it in the States.

Finally, Harm's blue eyes rose, and they held anxious anticipation. "So?"

"So..." Mac paused, taking a deep breath. "So, I'm tired of being lonely. I don't want anyone at my door but you. It's hard for the both of us, having been hurt, but we've given up too much not to stand by each other. I don't wanna be angry with you, I want to be good to you, I want to be your everything and anything and your only thing. If there is one thing in this entire world that I know, I swear, that it is knowing how much I love you with every fiber of my being, every bit of my heart, every--" She didn't get to finish her eloquent speech that came from nowhere, because Harm had stepped in, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her with all he had, swinging her in a small circle before setting her down, a little out of breath.

"I get the point, Marine. I love you, too." Laughing softly together, Mac closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest, only to hear his heartbeat loud and strong. "I love you, too," he repeated, kissing the top of her head and hugging her tightly as if there were no tomorrow; and as far as they were concerned, if there hadn't been, it wouldn't've mattered. They knew they loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

AN: Blah. God, this is my first update in forevs! ;D I still will need to do like a bazillion and one song fics, besides finish all the crap I've got on here right now! The ending went blah on me again, but I hope it'll do. Leave me a review if you want me to finish some other story that you like, tell me what was wrong with this one, and I'll be seein' ya when I see you. Ta! 


End file.
